Hanako Shizen
Hanako Shizen (''花子自然, Shizen Hanako) ''is a Konohagakure Tokubetsu Jonin, specializing in Elite Training of Ninja, like Ebisu . Background Bore into a small farming family near Konoha, not thinking about becoming a ninja. There wasn't much action in her life, until she saw Takashi Shizen being apphrehended by Konoha nin. In the following years, a scary manentered their house, killing off her parents. She would have been killed if she wasn't at her family's orchard. She was soon took into to Nono Yakushi's orphanage for a year, until she was old enough to leave by her self. She had to go through the humilation of entering the Academy at fourteen, but became a chuunin four years later. She later became a tokubetsu jonin, and befriendedhttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Anko_Mitarashi%7C Anko Mitariashi. She latered married Takashi a year before the Nine-Tails attack on Konoha, and witnessed the fight between the masked man Minatos. She later had four children with Takashi. She later had her own genin team, with he two sons Daisuke and Kiyoshi, and a now-deceased chuunin Hikaru. Personality Hanako is often shown with a composed face, and acts very soft towards people, which can be a weakness in battle. She is very regretful,and often wonders why some many things happening. Hanako is very open also, but doesn't go as far as Anko's fishnet. Appearance She has dark onyx hair, with blue eyes. On her left arm, she has a large scar, due to her once falling off a tree when she was climbing it. She wears a blue ankle-length jacket, usually something keeing tied up around her waist. She wears a red shirt with a fishnet collar and around her shoulders. Due to her jacket being tied, you can't reaaly see her pants, but at the bottom, it looks klike rolled-up blue jeans. He appearance doesn't really change except she wears he jacket untied, now with white capris. She wears regular ninja sandals and her forehead protecter around her left knee. Abilities She is very talented in the Water Release, mastering her husband's clan's secret techniques very fast. She has very low stamina though, and relies on taijutsu sometimes, as he ninjutsu is a bit above average. She his heamophobic though, like Tsunade. She hates the sign of blood, as it was smeared all over her childhood home after her parent's death. Kekkei Genkai She hasn't one, despite her children recieving her husband's two kekkai genkai. Status Part I Chuunin Exams Arc She is seen, along with Anko, Takashi, and Hiruzen overseeing the premilinaries. She is later knocked out due to Kabuto Yakushi's genjutsu watching the matches. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Shikamaru decides to ask a jonin, and asks Hanako to aid. She declines, stating she is very busy with a mission to Iwagakure to help train inspiring student as her previous teachers called her a failure. Menma Arc She is seen coming back, tired and bored from helping the Iwa ninja. She later declared her a failure to her son, Daisuke at they sit at Ichiraku's. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc She is a procter for the Chuunin Exams, as she says to meet Temari during the matches after the Second Round. Hidan and Kazuku Arc She spies on Hidan, whilst Takashi, Kazuku. She is later seen at Asuma's funeral mourning his death. She later get deathly sick after the funeral Invasion of Pain Arc She is seen with Yuugao, helping protect the Hokage. But once she sees blood shred, she collapse, due to her phobia of blood. Tsunade, understanding her pain, transports her to the hospital using the transportation jutsu. She arrives to see Sakura defeat Animal Path's centipiede, and later Sakura rushes her into the hospital. During Pain's Shinra Tensei, she is severely injured, but found by Takashi and Sakura. They later watch Pain VS Naruto. Shinobi World War Arc Like all Shizens, she was assigned to the Forest Attack Squad, but later resigned due to be again deathly ill. She returns around the same time Kiyoshi returns Trivia * She has heamophobia, but has many signs of heamophealia, as she get deathly ill many times. ** She plans on getting checked up after the war. * In romanji, her married surname would be "Nature Flower Child." * She wishes to fight Tobi, as he seems like a very elite ninja. * He favorite food is dango ** Strangely, she is the one her developed her sons love for dango. ** In addition, her least favorite food is sushi, like many members of the Shizen Clan. * She wished to start her own Hidden Village, but lacks the strength to become a kage. Reference Me, CANALstreet. Category:DRAFT